


神的灵魂与人类身体兼容度测试（又名：小王八与小苹果）

by xinlingmoonmoon



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinlingmoonmoon/pseuds/xinlingmoonmoon
Summary: 扎马斯担心黑悟空受人类身体的影响，于是他们进行了测试？
Relationships: Goku Black/Zamasu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	神的灵魂与人类身体兼容度测试（又名：小王八与小苹果）

自从掌握了桃红变身，黑悟空便经常保持桃红状态，虽然在这个状态下格外耗费体力，但他喜欢这种被神之气包裹的感觉。  
扎马斯也是，黑悟空抢夺了人类的身体，虽然强大，但也失去了神的气息，这一直是他们心头的一大憾事。如此这个缺陷被弥补了，这也让他们两个格外愉悦，扎马斯不止一次称赞黑悟空的这个模样有多么美丽迷人。  
“但是，总感觉有些美中不足。”扎马斯绕着黑悟空转圈。  
“我觉得挺好的啊，力量强大，颜色又如此美丽……”  
“颜色？我明白了！正是如此，是颜色不对啊！”  
“这个颜色不好看吗？”  
“不，我是说你的皮肤，”扎马斯打量着黑悟空，皱起眉头，“太白了，太平淡了，根本衬不起这属于神的美丽色彩。”  
“原来如此！”黑悟空恍然大悟，他看着扎马斯淡绿色的皮肤，怀念起来。确实，如果自己还保持着原本的肤色，搭配桃红的颜色，的确会更美吧。  
“但这也没办法，为实现理想，这也是必要的牺牲。”黑悟空叹息着。  
扎马斯看着黑悟空，思考如何帮助另一个自己，突然，他有了主意。  
“你脱下衣服。”扎马斯对黑悟空说。  
黑悟空虽然不知道扎马斯要做什么，但他顺从地按他的话做了。  
“然后呢？”黑悟空问。  
“不要动。”扎马斯的手抚上黑悟空的皮肤，他的另一只手里出现画笔和颜料。  
黑悟空明白扎马斯的意思，他闭上眼睛，饶有兴趣地感受扎马斯在自己后背上忙活。  
“好了。”扎马斯后退两步，欣赏着自己的成果。  
“你画了什么？”黑悟空睁开眼，问扎马斯。  
“你看。”扎马斯变出两面镜子，让黑悟空能看到自己后背。  
那是一树花海。  
“真是太美了！”黑悟空赞叹道。  
黑悟空对着镜子欣赏了好一会，他也有了新主意，他看向扎马斯：“既然你在我身上留了印记，那你身上我也要留下什么标记才行！”  
说着，黑悟空开始脱扎马斯的衣服。扎马斯微笑着，配合着黑悟空的动作，很快，他便与黑悟空“坦诚相见”。  
黑悟空接过扎马斯手中的画笔，扎马斯还在推测黑悟空要画什么时，黑悟空已经拿起笔一气呵成在扎马斯肚子上画了个王八。  
“这是什么？”扎马斯有些不悦。  
“啊，这个……”黑悟空有些尴尬，他罕见地有些无措，试图解释，“我也不知道怎么回事，刚才手自己动起来了。”  
“身体自己动起来？”扎马斯皱起眉，比起身上被画的图案，他注意到更糟糕的事情。黑悟空使用的是人类的身体，难免会沾染到人类的不良习惯，在睡觉这样失去意识的时刻，暴露得尤为明显。难看的睡姿扎马斯尚能忍耐，但刚才黑悟空明明意识清醒，却还不能控制身体，这可是个不太妙的信号。  
扎马斯严肃起来，他的神情令黑悟空也紧张起来。  
“怎么了，扎马斯？”  
“别乱动，我想，需要检测一下你对身体的掌控情况。”  
“这个身体我早就……”  
“我需要测试一下。”  
黑悟空本想再辩解一下，但在扎马斯摸上他胸膛后，他便什么也说不出来了。  
莫非我的身体真出了问题？黑悟空也怀疑起来，他的心跳的很快，伴随着扎马斯的动作，心脏似乎要蹦出胸腔了。为了转移注意力，黑悟空专心盯着扎马斯肚皮上的小王八，那还是他刚画的。  
黑悟空觉得自己刚才应该不给小王八画上头，这样当扎马斯内置的性器伸出来时，就像小乌龟探出了头。  
黑悟空被自己的想法逗乐，忍不住笑了起来。这让扎马斯更为紧张了，他捏着黑悟空的胳膊，另一手还在摸黑悟空的肚子，担忧地问：“你没事吧？”  
“没事，事实上，我感觉现在好得不得了。”  
扎马斯对此有些怀疑，他的伙伴身体不受控制地在他身上乱涂鸦，刚才又无故发笑，脸色是不正常的红，还有那里，扎马斯摸了摸黑悟空的性器——这玩意不仅硬了起来，还热的发烫。  
人类低俗、下流、肮脏的生殖器，就这样大摇大摆地展示在外面，不似神的内敛。  
黑悟空的呼吸变得粗重，和神相比，人类的身体是如此脆弱，他们的欲望是如此容易撩拨，就算拥有更高的战斗力，也改变不了人类是容易被欲望控制的低级生物。黑悟空想，他的确被人类腐蚀了，但他却觉得没什么不好，已经在构思如何让扎马斯满足自己。  
“我想，这样单方面的测试没有意义，我们需要个对照。”黑悟空对扎马斯说。  
“你的意思是……”  
“我们对彼此做出同样的动作，若是我和你反应相同……”  
“说明你的确没被人类影响。”扎马斯明白了黑悟空的意思，他点点头，同意了黑悟空的提议。  
黑悟空伸出手，抚摸着扎马斯的脸颊。扎马斯愣了一下，跟上黑悟空的动作。  
“你现在有什么感觉？”黑悟空问道。  
“有点……热？”扎马斯不确定地回答。明明并不特别的动作，但是黑悟空的手仿佛有魔力，他抚过的地方开始发热，让扎马斯觉得自己整个脸都要烧起来。  
“我也是。”黑悟空点点头，他的手向下，摸到了扎马斯的脖子。  
扎马斯感到黑悟空的脉搏在自己手下跳动，他感受着对方蓬勃的生命力，他的心也随之跃动起来。扎马斯好奇地抚摸着黑悟空的喉结，神的身体并没有这个，扎马斯想多了解一下，但黑悟空的手已经向下，于是扎马斯暂时放弃。  
扎马斯的手按压着黑悟空的乳头，神没有乳头，因此他对黑悟空的胸前两点同样充满好奇。  
黑悟空漫不经心地抚摸着扎马斯的胸肌，他的大半注意力都被扎马斯手上的动作吸引，在扎马斯的抚摸下，他的乳头硬了起来，这更激发了扎马斯的好奇心，他拨弄了乳头，让黑悟空的心也随之上下起伏。不行，还不到时候，黑悟空努力抛除杂念，他的手指在扎马斯胸口画着圈，沿着对方的乳沟向下，他若即若离地戳着扎马斯的小腹，满意地感受到对方覆盖在自己胸口的手开始颤抖。  
黑悟空巧妙地移动脚步，引导扎马斯走向自己希望的位置。  
“我感觉很难受，很痒。”黑悟空说。  
“我也是。”扎马斯松了口气，刚才他很担心自己的异常，既然黑悟空有同样感受，那应该没什么问题。  
虽然还没摸够，但黑悟空的手一路向下，所以扎马斯恋恋不舍地放过黑悟空的胸部，也开始碰触黑悟空的小腹。  
看来扎马斯没有自慰过，黑悟空想，但是他有，他清楚哪里是自己身体的敏感带。  
人类零计划还在筹划阶段，他尚未和孙悟空交换身体时，他并未想到自己能和自己并肩作战。当时他对着镜子，哀叹自己此后再也无法拥有这美丽身躯，他反复抚摸着自己，陌生的感觉滋生，扰乱他的心神，第一次高潮让他久久不能回神。  
黑悟空另一只手也动了起来，他一只手抚摸着扎马斯的肚子，用手指描绘着他刚才留在上面的小王八，另一只手摸向了扎马斯的屁股。扎马斯低声惊叫一声，身体软了下来。对此黑悟空早有预料，他上前一步，将扎马斯按在床上。  
“这是……怎么回事？”陌生的感觉让扎马斯不安，但隐隐中又有些兴奋。  
“别担心，这是正常的感觉。”  
“你也一样吗？”  
“是的。”  
听到黑悟空和自己拥有同样的感觉，扎马斯安心起来，他无暇思考为何会这样，因为黑悟空接下来的动作彻底搅乱了他的思维。  
黑悟空将手伸到扎马斯大腿内侧，轻轻挠动，扎马斯本能地并紧大腿，但这并不能阻止黑悟空的动作。黑悟空的手碰触到扎马斯下体的褶皱，他很有耐心地在周围画圈按摩，终于，在他的努力下，扎马斯的性器颤颤巍巍地探出来。在强烈的快感下，内置的生殖器官主动探出头来寻求快乐。但黑悟空到目标并不在此。界王和界王神的职能是创造，但芯人本身孕育生命的机会却极其有限。黑悟空知道，曾经自己也是有一次的，孕育神圣苹果的机会，但是他放弃了，连同神的身躯，为了理想的世界，他不后悔，但难免有遗憾。  
扎马斯躺在床上，脑中一片空白，黑悟空的动作带来的快感对初次尝试这种滋味的他来说太过刺激。  
黑悟空含着扎马斯的耳朵尖，向扎马斯的耳朵吹气。  
“想要吗，属于我们的神圣苹果？”  
扎马斯闻言一愣，然后他还了黑悟空一个吻作为回答。  
当这个吻结束时，双方的神情都有些迷乱。  
扎马斯的双腿张开，向黑悟空毫无保留地展示自己。之前隐藏的肉穴完全显露出来，黑悟空试探地伸出手，穴肉立刻咬住黑悟空，吸吮着，邀请他进入。  
黑悟空自慰过不止一次，在他仍是扎马斯的身体时，但那时他的神圣洞穴是封闭的，他想在交换身体前完全探索身体，将自己原先的身体牢牢记住，但最终还是留了个遗憾。  
虽然好奇，但黑悟空此时无心探究洞穴的开启条件，因为扎马斯将腿环住了他的腰。  
快来。  
这是无声的邀请。  
黑悟空挺身上前，但在最后关头他犹豫了。他当然是神，但这身体的确是货真价实的人类，人类真的有资格踏足神的领域吗。  
当然。  
黑悟空心底响起一个声音，他低下头，看到扎马斯眼含笑意。  
他们此刻心意相通，无需多加解释。  
黑悟空为自己刚才的犹疑感到羞愧，他刚才几乎否定了自己，扎马斯愿意为他敞开自己，而他身为神却自我怀疑，无疑也是在否定扎马斯。  
扎马斯漂浮起来，搂住黑悟空的脖子，他当然可以主动，但此刻，他希望黑悟空能打破心中的障碍，主动填满他。就算是人类的躯壳，黑悟空仍是神圣的，不仅因为其中是神的灵魂，还因那高尚到令众神也自叹弗如的崇高理想。  
黑悟空回抱住扎马斯，他们的身躯紧紧贴合，两人的身体和灵魂都感受到莫大的充实与满足。  
  
“这里真的孕育着神圣苹果吗？”黑悟空抚摸着扎马斯的肚子。  
“是的，我能感觉到，不过你不放心的话我们可以多试几次。”扎马斯的腹部很敏感，他感觉在黑悟空的撩拨下自己又有了感觉。  
“好啊！”  
见黑悟空答应得痛快，扎马斯反而不想继续了，他板起脸，挪开黑悟空的手：“你画的这是什么东西？”  
“啊，这个……不是很可爱吗？”黑悟空打着哈哈，见扎马斯站起身来，他拉住扎马斯：“你上哪啊？”  
“小乌龟是很可爱，但你画的太糟糕了，我要用水洗掉。”  
“喔……”  
“然后你再给我点新的，”扎马斯亲了黑悟空脸颊一口，“再来个小苹果如何？”

END


End file.
